


Out Of Sight

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Face was not in a good place. And he could sense a threat out there in the darkness...
Series: Making Progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Out Of Sight

Templeton Peck was in a world of pain.

He was shivering uncontrollably. Lying on his stomach wearing a thin silk shirt on a cold, damp, stone floor he was barely able to draw a decent breath as his own weight constricted his bruised ribs and tender belly. His arms were pulled painfully tightly behind his back, his wrists tied inexpertly, but effectively, the too-thin cords biting into his flesh as he struggled to free himself. His feet were numb, his ankles being similarly tied, but his hands were warmed by the blood trickling down from his lacerated wrists. He gritted his teeth and tried for the thousandth time to work some slack into the blood-slick cords around his bruised and swollen wrists.

He froze. He hadn’t heard a sound but he knew, suddenly, that he was no longer alone. Someone was watching him.

For the ten-thousandth time he silently cursed the absolute worst thing about his powerless situation. Far worse than the cold seeping into his chest and painfully cramped muscles. Worse, even, than his helplessness and the agonising pain in his wrists. No, the worst thing was the blindness. He couldn’t see a thing. Nothing. Because before they left him down here on the seventh level of Hell, one of the goons thought that it would be a good idea to tie a blindfold over his eyes. Tight.

He held his breath and tried to focus all of his senses into his ears. Listening… Listening… Straining to hear the slightest sound. To pin-point the threat that he knew was there somewhere, just out of reach, but getting closer.

A swish of sound: his ankles were freed. Another: the ropes on his wrists parted, easing the tension on his shoulders. He tried to speak, but only an inarticulate mumble forced itself out of his dry throat. He was flipped over and strong hands under his armpits lifted him into a sitting position, leaning him against a hard surface. A wall?

A gentle hand stroked his cheek and moved upwards smoothing his hair. Templeton startled violently. Gotta get that damned blindfold off – but his arms refused to obey. He growled, frustrated, and opened his mouth to plead with his unseen benefactor… a hand held the back of his head firmly and a mouth settled softly over his own, a tongue sliding into his mouth carefully. The kiss was sweetly sensual and Templeton found himself responding against his will, despite his pain and the awkwardness of his situation. A moment, and the mouth withdrew. Could he have imagined the whole thing?

Total silence. Alone again? Loose now, if not free. Still blind. He tried to force his arms to move, raise, remove that dreadful, disorienting shutter over his sight, but they were numb, prickling with the agonising pins-and-needles of returning circulation. A door banged and footsteps pounded towards him. The blindfold was pulled off and he looked up, unfocusedly. Murdock and BA. Murdock patted his shoulder.

“You’re safe, muchacho… we got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020  
> October 1st - Prompt: Blindfold  
> To my taskmaster and muse, DrimmsyDra - thanks, muchacha.


End file.
